Una rebanada de pastel
by LDGV
Summary: Un cielo soleado y una mañana tranquila; un libro que comprar y un pastel para compartir. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragón Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Una rebanada de pastel**

Con cuidado, con la estricta delicadeza de un ávido lector, Gohan deslizó su mano por la cubierta del libro que sostenía releyendo el título impreso antes de devolverlo al estante de donde lo tomó. Lentamente, manteniendo su actitud ensimismada, Gohan se giró a su derecha observando los aparadores repletos de toda clase de obras escritas.

Aquello no era para menos, se encontraba en una de las tiendas de libros más reconocidas de Ciudad Satán. Allí, con facilidad, se podían hallar tanto novelas de ficción como publicaciones de carácter científico de alta alcurnia. Y claro está, ante dicha variedad y calidad, el precio de cada uno de éstos alcanzaba estándares tan elevados que no cualquiera era capaz de costearlos.

Precisamente, mirando los altísimos precios marcados en las etiquetas, Gohan se recordó a sí mismo en su época de preparatoria donde estudiaba utilizando ejemplares viejos, e inclusive, fotocopiados. Para él eso era lo más normal, su familia nunca poseyó mucha solvencia económica teniendo una existencia muy modesta y sencilla.

Pero eso, abruptamente, se acabó cuando ella apareció en su vida.

– ¿Encontraste el libro de que buscabas, Gohan?

– Sí Videl, es este–respondiéndole a su esposa, Gohan le señaló el libro en cuestión–pero es muy costoso y para lo poco que lo utilizaré no vale la pena gastar tanto dinero, pensaba que sería más barato buscar una copia.

– Déjame ver–ella, con sus manos entrelazadas en su espalda, se reclinó hacia adelante mirando el precio rotulado.

– Ven Videl, podemos buscar en otra parte.

– Este es un libro muy difícil de conseguir, tú mismo me lo dijiste–tomando el libro, Videl le dio un par de vistazos rápidos previamente a mirar a su esposo–y sí, está algo caro; pero tampoco es para tanto. Vamos, lo compraré.

– ¿Segura? –reacomodándose sus lentes, Gohan le cuestionó con voz baja–no es necesario que…

– Busquemos una caja registradora…

Videl, enganchándose de uno de los brazos de su marido, lo interrumpió claramente decidida en hacer la compra sin que el costo la intimidara. Dejándose llevar, Gohan ni siquiera intentó persuadirla sabiendo que nadie lograría hacerla cambiar de parecer. Cuando Videl tomaba una decisión impulsiva, ésta era prácticamente de naturaleza irreversible.

En silencio, sin gesticular ni una palabra, Gohan atestiguó como Videl pagaba empleando su tarjeta de crédito mientras dibujaba una amplia y apacible sonrisa. Habiendo hecho eso, ella se volteó hacia él luciendo aún más su semblante sonriente entregándole el libro que Gohan requería para completar sus estudios.

Todavía absorto, Gohan acompañó a su esposa hacia la salida entretanto curioseaban las portadas de varias revistas, a las cuales, con hilaridad, Videl comentó que era muy posible que éstas estuvieran llenas de falsos chismes sobre su padre y ella. Gohan, respondiéndole afirmativamente, avanzó hacia el exterior mirando el paisaje urbano de Ciudad Satán que los acogía.

El sol, brillando radiante en un hermoso cielo azul, le brindó un cálido abrazo al comenzar su camino de vuelta a casa. Pero no a la casa de sus padres, sino a su propia casa. A Gohan aún le costaba asimilar la idea; pese a eso, no escondía la felicidad que sentía al pensar que compartía el mismo techo que Videl.

Tenían pocos meses de casados, y después de todas las felicitaciones que recibió de amigos y familiares, por fin comenzaba a integrarse a esta nueva etapa que Videl y él eligieron para ambos. Sus días como superhéroes quedaron atrás por mutuo acuerdo, era tiempo de ir enfrentando los nuevos desafíos que iban apareciendo en su sendero.

Gohan, si bien llevaba un par de años viviendo en la ciudad, echaba mucho de menos el verde de las montañas, el sonido de los arroyos y el silbido de las ramas de los árboles al mecerse con la brisa. Aquel ambiente cargado de esmog, las molestas bocinas de los automóviles y sin mencionar los horribles embotellamientos en las carreteras, en más de una ocasión lo tentaron a marcharse.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo. No lo hizo por ella.

– ¿En qué piensas? –Videl, notando su actitud tan callada, le preguntó al caminar juntos por la ciudad.

– En nada, en nada…

Videl siempre fue una citadina, y a pesar de no gustarle ciertas cosas de la llamada jungla de asfalto, ese era su hogar. Habiéndose retirado de los combates, Videl se encargó de administrar los negocios de su padre temiendo que éste continuara despilfarrando el dinero. Con ella teniendo el control de la chequera, los derroches que acostumbraba el campeón mundial se acabaron.

Por ello, al manejar tal poder monetario, Videl no poseía ningún obstáculo para capitalizar o adquirir lo que quisiese aunque, a diferencia de Mr. Satán, ella no cayó seducida por tales riquezas. En consecuencia, eso le abrió miles de puertas a Gohan, puertas que antes se mantenían cerradas a raíz de su limitada profundidad financiera.

Y esto, en cierta forma, lo incomodaba. Agradecía el apoyo que Videl le ha dado desde el principio, pero le dolía muchísimo no tener la capacidad de devolverle ese apoyo. En varias oportunidades, al transitar por Ciudad Satán, Gohan se detenía frente a las vitrinas de los almacenes y comercios mirando por las ventanas las bellas prendas de vestir que allí se vendían.

Examinaba el sinfín de chaquetas, botas y demás ropas femeninas imaginándose a sí mismo comprando algo para Videl. Conocía a Videl, ella nunca fue una mujer que perdiera la cabeza por estar a la moda. Aún así, Gohan deseaba retribuirle con total sinceridad y amor por todo lo que ella ha hecho por él. Pero, al palpar sus bolsillos vacíos, sus sueños no dejaban de ser meros suspiros.

¡Si tan sólo pudiera agradecerle como ella se lo merecía!

– ¿Querías ese libro desde hacía mucho, verdad? –rompiendo con el silencio, Videl se giró hacia él.

– Sí, con este libro acabaré muy pronto con mis investigaciones.

Investigaciones que, sin el financiamiento de Videl, no hubieran pasado de ser un simple plan. Tal pensamiento, nuevamente, incrementó aquella desilusión por depender tanto de Videl. Deteniéndose sin dar aviso, Gohan volvió a mirar el libro recién comprado que sostenía observándolo con una mezcla de tristeza y vergüenza.

– Videl, gracias por todo. Gracias por darme tanto.

– ¿Qué te ocurre? –Con extrañeza, Videl le consultó al oírlo hablar de ese modo– ¿por qué siempre me dices eso?

– Es que siempre me ayudas con todo, eres tú la que compra lo que necesito–sincerándose, al fin Gohan se animó a decirle lo que sentía desde hacía mucho atrás–y yo no puedo comprarte nada.

Agachando la mirada, Gohan posó su vista en el suelo lamentándose otra vez por la misma razón.

– Así que eso era…–afirmándole, Videl se le aproximó deteniéndose justo ante él–no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

– Pero Videl, yo…

– Para mí es muy importante que acabes con tus estudios, siempre has sido un buen estudiante y quiero que lo sigas siendo–enérgica, Videl se volvió a aferrar de su marido reanudando la marcha sin detenerse.

Gohan, literalmente embobado por el rostro de su esposa, le devolvió la sonrisa que ella le obsequió diciéndose en sus adentros lo hermosa que se veía así de feliz. Ella, con ese brillo en sus ojos, lo hizo sentir lleno por dentro.

– Hace poco abrieron una pastelería nueva a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí, vayamos por una rebanada de pastel.

– Últimamente has estado comiendo muchos pasteles, no sabía que te gustaran tanto.

– Sólo es un pequeño antojo…

Cualquier otro hombre hubiese captado la indirecta; no obstante, Gohan era bastante torpe para comprenderlas. Por otro lado, Videl no mentía. Se moría de ganas por saborear la dulce y cremosa cubierta de un pastelillo. No importaba si era de chocolate, caramelo o vainilla, la otrora justiciera ni siquiera trató de luchar contra sus impulsos.

No se demoraron mucho en llegar a la pastelería, poniéndose cómodos en una mesa esperaron por su orden a lo que Gohan aprovechó para leer las primeras páginas de aquel libro que cargaba consigo. Y al hacerlo, sin proponérselo ni notarlo, se ganó el interés de Videl quien le miraba de soslayo delineando una expresión alegre.

De joven, antes de conocerlo, cientos de chicos caían sobre ella como moscas a la miel. Su fama, y sobre todo su belleza, hacían que varios la invitaran a salir; empero, fue rechazándolos uno a la vez destruyendo sus anhelos de estar junto a ella. A Videl sinceramente no le importaba ninguno, comprendía que para ellos sólo era una especie de adorno para presumir.

Pero donde miles fracasaron, un nerd triunfó.

Cada persona, sin excepción, tiene un punto débil y por supuesto eso la incluía a ella. Entretanto otras chicas se derretían por jóvenes atléticos y galanes, a Videl le terminarían resultando endiabladamente irresistibles los nerds. En esa época aún lo desconocía, no lo descubriría hasta que Gohan entró en su vida dándose cuenta de lo mucho que le fascinaban los sabelotodo.

Ya lo decía un viejo y sabio refrán: los opuestos se atraen. No eran ni los populares de la escuela, ni los apuestos jugadores del equipo de baloncesto ni nada semejante. Un tímido intelectual con una severa torpeza para desenvolverse en sociedad, era la clase de hombre que complementaba a una mujer peleadora con un carácter de mil demonios como Videl. Eran tal para cual.

Desde que aceptó sus sentimientos y decidió nunca separarse de él, Videl escuchó en reiteradas veces como algunos, a sus espaldas, la criticaban por su elección. La personalidad de Gohan y su manera de vestirse típica de un ratón de biblioteca, generaban crueles chistes y bromas que el propio Gohan les restaba importancia aunque se notaba, sutilmente, que sí le dolían un poco.

La Videl de antes hubiese disfrutado de partearles el trasero a esos habladores que se burlaban de él; sin embargo, la Videl actual prefería obligarlos a tragarse sus palabras cuando ella lo besaba en público. En el fondo aquellos sujetos sólo le tenían enviada a Gohan, y máxime, no toleraban la idea que una mujer como Videl haya preferido a alguien como él y no a uno de ellos.

– Aquí tienen, pastel de chocolate con cubierta de vainilla y fresas.

– Gracias, señorita–cerrando su libro, Gohan le agradeció a la camarera percatándose que Videl ya masticaba la primera rebanada de pastel–vaya, de verdad que sí querías comer pastel.

Videl no le dijo nada, solamente se limitó a responderle con una leve risa para luego tomar otro trozo del pastel. Gohan, sin demoras, se unió a su esposa antes que ella se acabara toda la tarta. Quizás aún no podía pagarle a Videl por su ayuda pero, en silencio, le juraba que haría que ella se sintiera orgulloso de él.

La premiará por todo, no sólo por el dinero que ha invertido en él; sino también, por siempre estar a su lado. Videl, por su parte, lamía sus labios saboreando el azucarado merengue que bañaba la torta. Debajo de la mesa, lejos de los ojos de Gohan, Videl acariciaba su vientre diciéndose a ella misma que todavía no debía decírselo. Algo le susurraba que esperara un poco más.

Mirando la cara feliz de Gohan, Videl intuía que al igual que con Majin Buu años atrás el futuro les repararía retos que los pondrían al borde del abismo; aunque, sin importar nada, los tres estarían juntos pase lo que pase. Sí, tres. Nunca, ni en sus más dementes sueños, habría imaginado que aquel extraño chico que conoció en la escuela fuera a cambiar por completo su existencia.

Porque gracias a aquella magia que llegó con él, ella sabía este no era el epílogo de su historia, era tan sólo el comienzo.

 **Fin**

Hola, espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia. Hace unos días volví a ver el primer capítulo de DBS y se me antojó hacer algo cortito sobre la primera escena donde aparecen Gohan y Videl. Quise que fuera un fic sencillo, sin muchos giros ni nada complicado. Ojalá este humilde relato sea de su agrado, y si no fue así, gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad.

Bien, por ahora es todo, les deseo un muy feliz año 2017. Nos veremos en otros fics, gracias por su tiempo y hasta la próxima.


End file.
